Many printers, such as inkjet printers for example, include a dryer to produce heat so as to evaporate liquids from an ink that is applied to a printed page. Such a dryer may help reduce media curl and ink smear, and provide better quality printed output in general. In some examples, a dryer may use heating elements and other components that may collectively consume a considerable amount of power during operation. Many countries or regions around the world have adopted regulatory requirements that are related directly or indirectly to power consumption in electronic equipment, and which printers are responsible for meeting.